Memories Fade
by JessIsTheBest
Summary: She was wearing the same dress. It wasn't Fabian's fault that he accidentally kissed Joy, it was completely Jerome's fault. But Nina doesn't see it as a mistake, and runs off, not daring to look back. She soon finds herself in the tunnels, and not paying attention, Nina takes a fall down the chasm. But when she wakes, she doesn't remember anything about Anubis.. Except Fabian.
1. Prologue - Edited

_Hey, it's Jess. This bio and story has been updated 3/19/2013, just to add. Well, this chapter… I deleted the bio, nothing useful was in it… And I also redid the description, so woo! I don't even know if people look at this story anymore, but editing never hurts!_

* * *

><p>Description: She was wearing the same dress. It was the same texture, same color. It wasn't Fabian's fault that he accidentally kissed Joy, it was completely Jerome's fault. And it was Joy's as well, she had taken her mask! But Nina doesn't see it as a mistake, and runs off, not daring to look back. She soon finds herself in the tunnels, and not paying attention, Nina takes a fall down the chasm. But when she wakes, she doesn't remember anything about Anubis... Other than Fabian.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue - Nina's POV<strong>

"Fabian, I think-"

I had searched for Fabian almost all night, and there he was. Standing face to face with Joy Mercer, their lips crashed against each other's.

He must have heard me speak, because he soon pulled apart from the girl, and gazed over to me. He started stammering, mumbling words I couldn't understand, but I had already run off, tears starting to fall down my face.

_How could he do this? After everything… I know we aren't together, but…_

While I was running, I ran into Amber, who was about to go back into the dance. Tears continued to free-fall down my face, and I was paying zero attention to my surroundings, causing me to crash right into Amber, who tilted her head when she glanced at me.

"What's wrong, teary-face?" Amber questioned, keeping her head angled slightly to the right. She bit her lip, not one smile crept on to her face. Her expression seemed concerned, and maybe even a bit of anger. She didn't even know what happened yet…

It took me a while before I could spill it.

"It's Fabian… H-He… He kissed Joy… I-I… I just need some time to think. If Fabian tries to f-follow me, please make sure he doesn't." I murmured, trying my best to not let my voice crack. It failed, and my silent cries turned into sobs. I swiftly ran past her, she didn't need to see me have a mental breakdown. I could see her nod, and gaze back over at the entrance.

I just wanted to tell him that I found out how to get across. That's all, nothing mean. Nothing crude. But there he was, kissing Joy. And he _didn't _pull away. He wasn't struggling, not until I called his name. He _wanted _to kiss her.

I wiped away my tears, and scuttled back into Anubis. Nobody was here; even Victor decided he was going to go over to the dance. Vera was gone as well, probably Victor's date… Ew.

Nobody was around, it was the perfect time to escape into the tunnels. The dream couldn't possibly come true, I didn't kiss Fabian… He kissed Joy. It was just a dream, and that was that.

I slowly made my way downstairs, and went into the Frobisher's secret study. Though it really wasn't a secret anymore, everyone in Sibuna knew about it. That's over half the house. Yet, that's only a few people. The rest of the world was oblivious to Frobisher's study.

I pulled down the "special" book, and I was spun to the other side. After I was cleared with my amulet, I headed towards the chasm, the current part we were stuck on. So far, it scared me the most, it was such a deep trench. How far was the way down?

I glanced down the space, and shouted loudly, testing out the distance.

The echo went on and on, it never seemed to stop. That would be a treacherous fall. If someone fell down, they would probably never come back. They would die as soon as they hit the ground, maybe even before.

Staying as cautious as possible, I peeked a little father. But that was a complete and utter mistake, and the rock under my foot gave in, causing me to scream out, I lost my balance. The dream wasn't real, but this was.

Nobody was around to hear my pleads. Everyone was at the dance, every single person on the campus. I was all alone, and this was it. I'm done for. I should have waited, this was so stupid of me. I wasn't thinking, and it was obvious.

I wasn't able to gain back my balance, and I soon found myself flying down the chasm, positive my death was soon to be up ahead.

I could tell the end was coming.

* * *

><p><em>All better! There was a lot of stuff to fix, but most of it was optional. Hope it helps! :)<em>

_~JessIsTheBest~_


	2. Chapter 1: Wake up and Meet & Greet

**Chapter 1 (Nina's POV)**

* * *

><p>"<em>How did this exactly happen?" [Amber]<em>

"_I don't know. She was already passed out when I found her. She was at the side of the house. You don't think somebody like, raped her, do you?" [Fabian]_

"_Heavens, no! Well, I don't think so." [Amber]_

"_Well, I hope she's okay. She has been out for at least three hours, right?" [Fabian]_

"_Sadly. You really did hurt her, Fabian. Maybe she hurt herself because of it." [Amber]"_

"_Amber, if that's what happen, I don't think I could live with myself. And I really thought it was Joy! She was wearing the same mask, and the same dress! You have to believe me." [Fabian]_

"_When you put it that way…" [Amber]_

My head was pounding. My heart must be going a million times a minute. Who the heck is Amber? And where am I? What house? The last thing I remember was… Well, I don't really remember. Fabian is my best friend, but I have never heard of an Amber. Hmm.

I spring up, and the two of them eyeball me worriedly. Yep, I have never seen this blonde in my life. I don't recognize this room either.

"Nina?" Fabian asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. Amber smiles at me, but I don't smile back. It actually makes me feel a bit freaked, so I scoot closer towards Fabian. Fabian and Amber look at each other questionably and then back at me.

"Is something wrong, Nina?" The blonde asks me, and tries to come closer to me.

"Keep off!" I lean into Fabian.

"Nina, do you not remember Amber?" Fabian said, hugging me closer. Amber looked at him, and a sad look crossed over her. I really don't know who she is.

I stay near Fabian, and away from Amber. I don't want to go near her. She scares me. I have no idea who she is. Fabian's hand rubs my back, and Amber decides it's best to scoot back. Which I totally agree with.

I shook my head, and Amber almost freaks out. She runs over to (what I think is) her desk, and grabs a photo frame off of it. She runs back over, and hands me the frame. I take it cautiously, and look at the photo inside.

It's of Amber and I. I never remember having this taken. I don't remember posing with her, with a huge grin across my face. I hand it back to her, shaking my head. What's going on? I have never met Amber in my life. How could she have a photo of us together?

"Nina, do you remember what happened? I found you unconscious by the side of the house. Do you remember that at all?" Fabian asks me, still rubbing my back calmly. Amber still stays back, even though she looks like she was going to burst any second.

Something happened? I don't remember anything happening before this. I know I am best friends with Fabian, but I don't remember where I was. I remember being in London (They both are speaking British, duh), but not being here. I only know I was in London for some reason.

Maybe I was on a vacation with Gran. But then why would I be unconscious, by the side of the house? If I was on vacation, I would be at a hotel right now.

I shook my head.

"Well, so far, we know nothing of what happened to Nina, and she has no memory of Amber. Great." Fabian said, walking to the other side of the room, letting go of me. Amber walked along with him, still looking like a bomb that could explode at any second.

"And another thing, what exactly is this place?" I asked, raising my hand, forgetting that I'm not in school. I quickly put it down, and Fabian's face goes from confused to hopeless. Amber's "bomb" takes a rest.

"You don't remember the House of Anubis?" Fabian asks.

"The House of what?" I ask him. What kind of name is the House of Anubis? Why the heck is it called Anubis? Does that stand for something?

Fabian and Amber once again, exchange glances. Both of them look utterly confused.

"Oh my gosh Fabian, does she not remember the mystery?" Amber said, getting nervous. The mystery? How many memories of mine are gone? I don't remember a mystery, I don't remember anything Anubis, and I don't remember any Ambers! This is getting frustrating!

The confused look on my face said it all. Fabian let out a sigh, making me feel terrible. Obviously I was needed for it. What kind of mystery was it? Did somebody lose their dog or something?

"Yet, somehow, she remembers me." Fabian said, smiling at me. I smile back, and Amber crosses her arms. I think she might have been my best friend. She is surely acting like it. She seems nice, but I still don't want to trust her.

"Okay, so till we can get this figured out, let me give you the scoop. This house is a dorm for this school. This is your room, and I believe you told me you have a schedule somewhere in your desk. Amber is your best friend, and roommate. You can trust her." Fabian said, as he walks over toward my desk. He opens up the first drawer, and takes out a yellow piece of paper.

He hands me the piece of paper, and I look down my schedule. When did I start taking French?

"Okay. I trust you." I tell Fabian, and he smiles again. He waves, and he walks out of the room. He closes the door behind him quietly. What time was it?

I realize I was wearing a watch, and check. It was only four in the afternoon. I want to explore here. Fabian says I go to some school here, and I apparently live here. I should at least be able to look around.

"Amber, if you don't mind, could I go look around?" I ask her, and she nods. She was deep into thought, while managing her hair. I quickly get up, and open the door. The hallways don't seem familiar, but it does feel like a déjà vu.

I wonder where Fabian is. Maybe he is downstairs. I go down the stairs, and see a bunch of people in the living room (or so I think is the living room). Fabian isn't there. Where could he have gone? I go down the hall, trying my best to stay unnoticed.

I decide nothing was down this hall, and decide to go outside. Some fresh air would be nice. When was the last time I went outside? I can't even remember that. This is so pitiful.

I open the front door, and step outside. The warm air touches my face, making me smile.

Fabian said he found me at the side of the house. Maybe some clue of what happened laid there. I doubt he looked. He was probably more concerned about me than finding a clue. I would be.

I ran over to the first side of the house, and looked around in the small garden. There was absolutely nothing there. Maybe, with luck, there is something on the other side. I quickly run over, to see a garden that looks exactly the same as the other. I look anyways, and only find one thing that looks suspicious.

And it was nothing. Maybe there is nothing. Meaning, I have absolutely nothing.

"Hey Nina! Are you looking for something?" A voice asked, and I quickly turned around. It was some boy, who was very dark-skinned, and reminded me of… Well, I have no idea.

"Um, no…" I said, which sounded very unconvincing.

"Is it about the mystery?" He asked, and he came a little closer to me. It made me feel very uncomfortable. I have no idea who this kid is, and he keeps getting closer.

"No…"

He walked closer to me, until we were only about an inch apart from me. I moved away from him, and started walking back towards the front door. He followed me slowly, until I started running. After that, he started chasing me.

"Please, leave me alone!" I said, trying to open the front door. It was locked. How did I not think that would happen? I didn't think about knocking, and started running towards (what I think), is the school. The boy kept chasing me, and eventually pulled on my jacket. It stopped me in my tracks.

"Nina, what is going on?" The boy said, sort of chuckling. It's like he had no consideration for me at all. How does this kid know me? Does he go to the school? I have no reason to trust him. Fabian only said I could trust Amber. This isn't the blonde. And still, I was wary about Amber.

I looked at him intensely, nervously. I pushed him back, so he wouldn't be so close. But he took it the wrong way, and pushed me too. Who the heck does he think he is? Does he want to hurt me?

"Please, stop!" I said, starting to run again. He stopped me, and stepped in front of me.

"Nins, why are you running?" He asked, and I turned around to run the other way. I must have been making him upset, because he turned me around himself fiercely, and started yelling.

"Just stop, Nina!" He yelled, and as soon as he touched me, I screamed. He moved his hand quickly, not expecting that I would scream. I heard the front door slam open, and Fabian and Amber were standing there. They both started running over, and the boy stepped back.

"Alfie, what in the world are you doing?" Amber yelled, as she reached me. Fabian was way behind, as if he was keeping anger in, and was trying to calm down. Tears were falling down my face, and the boy (which I now assume is Alfie) had a confused look on his face.

Amber was about to lead me away, but I stopped her.

"Just stop! Please! Just, don't touch me! I-I don't know you!" I said, scooting back once again. Fabian, hearing the noise, now rushed towards me. He reminded me of Edward, and how he always rushed to Bella's side. I swear he was just as fast as him (but not really).

He put me into a hug, and I cried into his jacket. He shushed me, and Fabian asked Amber to talk to Alfie. She agreed, and pulled Alfie aside.

"What did he do, Nina?" Fabian asked when I relaxed a bit. We stopped hugging, so he could get a clear response.

"It was nothing. I-I just don't trust him because I don't know him."

"You don't remember Alfie either? Hmm." Fabian said, crossing his arms, watching Amber and Alfie. They were arguing, like an old couple does.

"Are they dating?" I ask, and Fabian laughs.

"Nobody knows. But don't change the subject Nina." Fabian said, going back to being serious.

I don't like serious Fabian. I like the fun Fabian, which somehow I remember. I don't remember anything I did with him though. But I remember everything about him. And that's a total mystery to me. Something I will never figure out in my lifetime.

"Let's go inside, and eat. I'm sure your starving. We can talk later about Alfie and the others." Fabian said, and he leads me inside. As he does, I turned around, and saw Amber with a frown. I didn't let her lead me away like Fabian was. In fact, I didn't even want her near me. Fabian said I could trust her, but I still have my doubts.

And I always will.

* * *

><p><em>I already have 7 reviews! Woo! Ok, so I will post the next chapter when I have at least four more reviews. And also, when you review, feel free to write some suggestions for me! I always love to "weave" in people's ideas! Thanks for reading! This chapter was extremely hard to write, so if you have any ways to improve THIS chapter, also tell me! <em>

**Write you later!**

**~JessIsTheBest~**


	3. Chapter 2: A Brief Sleep & A Brief Talk

**Chapter 2 (Nina's POV)**

* * *

><p>Fabian and I walked back into the house, and everybody (excluding us, Amber, and Alfie) were still in the living room.<p>

"I think I am going to take a nap. I'm not really in the mood to eat." I said, as I started to walk upstairs. Fabian nodded, and I headed upstairs. It was only about five o'clock, but I'm beat. I can hardly stand up straight.

I walk into my room, and flip the lights on. I can't remember anything in here. I look at my bed, and my belongings. I remember the stuff itself, but I don't remember decorating in here. My picture frames I swore were at home, on my white desk. And my pillows I swore were on my big, fluffy bed in America. This is all so difficult to understand.

I have some major amnesia. I remember everything but the House of Anubis and anything included in it. Yet, that's not true because I remember Fabian. My best friend. How do I still know that? I should have forgotten about him, since we met here. But I didn't.

I plop onto my bed, and close my eyes. I soon fall into a deep sleep, with my mind full of thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>(Fabian's POV)<strong>

I was debating if I should tell the whole house about Nina. If I don't, they might sneak up on her like Alfie did. I don't even want to know what he did. I was thinking maybe he pranked her, since that's his specialty.

As Nina walked upstairs, I decided to tell them. I walk into the living room, where everybody was going something. But none of us could tell Victor, Vera, or any other adults here. They might take her away, or out of the school.

"Guys, can I tell you something, and you will promise not to tell any of the adults? It's about Nina." I ask, sitting down on the couch, next to Mick. Everybody was here that needed to hear, and Alfie was already getting the scoop from Amber.

Everybody stopped talking, and looked over at me. I almost never have something to say, so when I do, everybody listens. Being quiet sure has its advantages. I am naturally quiet, though. It's not on purpose. Nina is pretty quiet too, but way more outgoing and spirited. Well, before what happened. Now, she just seems confused at everything around her.

"Did Nina take revenge after you kissed Joy?" Patricia said, perking up. Who told her I kissed Joy? And it was a complete accident! I really thought she was Nina. She was wearing the same mask, and the same dress. I slightly blame Jerome for this. He sold them the same dress, and if he hadn't done that, this wouldn't have happened.

I bit my lip, and shook my head. Doesn't she know Nina better than that? She would never take revenge, would she? Nina is too sweet for that.

"No, and who told you I kissed Joy?" I asked her.

"Well, Joy. And Amber has been talking about it, too." Patricia said, smirking. I shouldn't be shocked at this. Joy and Patricia are best friends, so it's not surprising she told Patricia. And Amber is best known to spread things around. I should talk to her about that…

But now is not the time.

"Okay, Nina is, um, amnesiac."

Everybody looked at each other, and then back at me. Joy seemed to be a bit happy, and that made me mad. How could she be happy that Nina has amnesia? Joy tried to kiss me, so she must have a crush on me. And I am so close to Nina, she must think she forgot about me. Just thinking that Nina still remembers me makes me smile.

"So what exactly has she forgotten?" Jerome asked, suspiciously.

"Well, she has forgotten everything about the House of Anubis, including everyone in it, other than me."

Joy's face went from happy to pouty, making me feel a bit better. She shouldn't be happy. Joy has no reason to.

"We need to hide this from Victor and everyone. They might move her if we do." I said, and everybody nodded in agreement. Even Joy gave a small nod. I can only hope she keeps her promise this time around.

I got up, and headed upstairs. I wanted to make sure Nina was alright. The others watched, as I slowly reached her room. I could then hear them whispering, what I am sure is about Nina, or me.

* * *

><p><strong>(Nina's POV)<strong>

I heard the door open, but I keep my eyes closed. If you keep your eyes closed, and pretend to be asleep, you get to hear conversations you wouldn't be able to hear if you were awake. The door then closed again, and somebody sat on my bed. It was Fabian.

He moved my hair from my face, and started talking.

"I hope you remember soon, Nina. I'm so glad you remember me. I would be heartbroken if you forgot me. Do you remember anything about what we did together? We were always working on mysteries together. Last year, it was the Cup of Ankh. Now, it's the Mask of Anubis. I wonder…"

Fabian touched my arm, and moved it over. He gasped, and my eyes opened. He looked at me, with a surprised look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, and he looked over at me. He looked back at my arm, which had absolutely nothing wrong with it.

"You, you had a tattoo here, from the mystery. Where did it go?" Fabian asked me, and I shrugged.

"Try my other arm?" I asked hopefully, not even knowing about any tattoo. Did I get a tattoo? What made me do that? I moved my other arm, to see a tattoo that looked like a mask. Fabian looked so relieved. Did he have doubts about _his_ memory? I am the one who was found at the side of the house.

I fingered it, and it glowed red. When I took my fingers off, it returned back to black ink. I am not the sort of person to ever get a tattoo. Maybe it was forced?

"It's nothing to worry about, for now. I'm sorry I woke you up. I better go." Fabian said, getting up. He walked back out of the room, before I could tell him to stay. I wish he would have stayed.

"It's 10 o'clock! And in five minutes precisely, I want to be able to hear a pin drop!" Somebody yelled from the hallway, and I looked over to Fabian. We were in the living room since supper ended. He smiled at me, and explained that it was time to go upstairs.

We both got off the couch, and Fabian kissed me on the cheek, shocking me a little. I smiled, and he smiled back.

"Sweet dreams, Nina." He said, and he walked to his room. I remember him saying that to me. I don't know when, but I remember those exact words.

"I remember that, those exact words." I said, starting to walk upstairs myself.

"That's because I tell you that almost every night." Fabian said, and he closed his door to his room. I ran up to mine, where Amber was already in her pajamas, sitting on her bed. She smiled at me, and waved. I went to my dresser to get pajamas, and had to search through several drawers to find them. I went into the bathroom, and changed.

After brushing my teeth, I went over to my bed. Amber watched me, as I slipped into bed.

"You can trust me, Nina. I-I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't know…" Amber started out, but I stopped her. I understood that she didn't know. It wasn't her fault.

It's not like she was the one who put me at the side of the house. Well… Did she? But she was talking to Fabian when I was still unconscious. Maybe she was with him when I was found. I should just trust her, but something tells me not to.

"It's alright, Amber. I just don't know you well enough." I said, and Amber sighed.

"But you do!" Amber said, coming over to sit on my bed.

But I don't. Does she not understand? I have no idea who Amber is. I just know that she is blonde, we were best friends, and Fabian said she is trustworthy.

"We used to do everything together. And one day, you'll remember. I just know it." Amber said, and she walked back over to her bed. She turned off her light, and I turned off mine.

Once the room gets quiet, I say "I hope I do too, Amber. And maybe, you could take me shopping tomorrow and we can talk a bit?"

I hear a squeal, which sounds familiar, but I can't put my finger on it.

"Oo! Yay! Shopping with Nins like good-old times! I better get to sleep before Victor starts getting angry." Amber said, and I closed my eyes. Maybe going shopping, and talking to Amber, will jog my memory.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading my second chapter! I now have 14 reviews :) I will post the next chapter when I get 5 more reviews (which would be 19). I have been getting 7 reviews per chapter, so I should meet my goal. Yay! Any ideas, please tell me once again. If I don't use it know, I will try to use it later. And once again, I hate reading my own stories, so if something is majorly wrong with this chapter, PM me immediately!<em>

_And thank you for everybody you put my stories into their alerts and favorites! There are 10 people who put it in their alerts, and 7 people who put it in their favorites. Thank you guys!_

**Write you soon,**

**~JessIsTheBest~**


	4. Chapter 3: To Say Hello and To Go Shop

**Chapter 3 (Nina's POV)  
>Senkhara's present in this chapter! Anything she says is bold, like this.<strong>

* * *

><p>My alarm clock woke me up promptly at eight in the morning (of course I don't recall ever setting it). It was Saturday and yet it still beeped. I clicked it off, and threw a pillow at Amber. She moaned, and turned over. I have no idea what time she usually wakes up, so I leave her be.<p>

I walk over to my drawers, and looked through them. I had a lot of different clothes, and I noticed my purple sundress was all the way at the bottom. Why hadn't I decided to wear it before? I always wore this back at home. Was it maybe because of the boys, meaning Alfie?

I decided to wear it anyways, and grab my purple headband. I head into the bathroom, and take a quick shower. The warm water felt good on my face. I quickly dry myself off, and put on my purple sundress. I twirl around, and the dress spins with me. I smile, remembering I had worn this when I went to Gran's surprise party.

I dry my hair, and think about what to do with it. I could cringe it, straighten it, or even curl it. When my hair is untouched, it's all frizzy. I decide to curl it, and then put my hair into the purple headband. I look at the bathroom clock, and it was already nine. I walked back to my room, and Amber was brushing her hair, and already wearing her clothes.

"Nina, your hair is curled! How cute is that! And a sundress? That is so unlike you!" Amber said, clapping her hands together.

"Really? At home, I always wear things like this."

"Nins, your hair is usually cringed, and you usually wear a shirt and shorts that are hardly noticeable." Amber said, giggling at the end. I would NEVER wear that at home, so why did I wear shorts that short? I did notice all my shorts at the top of my drawers.

"Wow. Um, I am going to go downstairs and get some breakfast. Want to come?" I ask her, and she bounces from my chair.

"You're trusting me a bit more! And I can't wait to go shopping later!" Amber said, smiling. I smile back at her, and we head downstairs. Fabian is on the couch, reading some book that looks Egyptian. He perked up when he saw Amber and I, and came towards us.

Fabian took my hand, and took me into the living room. Everybody was sitting there, looking at us. It made me blush a bit.

"Okay Nina, I told everybody about your amnesia. So, let me introduce everybody." Fabian said, and then everybody got up and stood in a line, facing us. Amber sat back on the couch, and watched.

Fabian led me over first to a tall, blonde haired guy. He was standing next to a girl who looked like a complete punk and rebel. He smiled, but it didn't ring a bell.

"This is Eddie. He is the only other American on campus. He is pretty new here, and you didn't know him that well." Fabian said, and Eddie and I shook hands.

"Nice to meet you again." Eddie said, making me laugh.

Fabian then moved me towards the punk girl, who smiled at me.

"This is Patricia. You guys were pretty close." Fabian explained, and I shook her hand.

"Lucky you remember Fabian, aren't you?" Patricia said, and I blushed. She laughed when I did. Is it really surprising?

Then, I was next to Alfie again, making me ultimately uncomfortable. Alfie looked down, and Fabian took a deep breath.

"This is Alfie, the one who apparently chased you around campus. You guys didn't talk much last year, other than for a few things." Fabian told me, and Alfie held out his hand. I refused it, looked down myself. He didn't say anything, and he must be utterly ashamed.

Fabian cringed at the silence, which was pretty awkward. He walked me over to a pale boy, who was pretty tall. He had a smirk on his face. He must be very good friends with Alfie.

"This is Jerome, the other prankster around here. You guys were kind of friends, kind of enemies." Fabian said, and we shook hands, like I had done with everybody else so far.

"Maybe a new start is better." Jerome joked, and I nodded. Fabian then led me to an Indian girl, who was smiling sweetly at me.

"This is Mara. You guys were friends last year, but you didn't talk to her much either." Fabian said, giving another deep breath. It seems I didn't talk to almost anybody. Did I only hang around Amber and Fabian, plus Patricia? And he mentioned I was sort of enemies with Jerome. Why was that? And Alfie, what reasons did he mean?

She shook my hand, not saying a word. I was getting a little antsy to leave.

Next to her, Fabian explained was Mick, who I almost never talked to. We also shook hands, and we were finally at the last person. She had dark hair, and was giving me an evil glare. Fabian kept his hand and mine, but never said anything about her.

Amber rolled her eyes, and came running over to the rescue. There was tension between her and Fabian. I wonder what their history is.

"This is Joy, the one who always tries to take Fabian from you. She is your mortal enemy." Amber said, going back over to the couch. Joy and I just kept glaring at each other, until Fabian walked me into the kitchen.

He let go of my hand, and opened up the fridge. He took out two apples, and threw one to me. I bit into it, and it was sweet.

"I feel like I never talked to anybody before, you know…" I said, after eating about half my apple. He looked up at me, and frowned.

He walked over to me, and gave a worried smile.

"We were always so involved with the mystery, which only you, me, Amber, Patricia, and Amber knew about. Jerome and Alfie did too, but weren't in it as long. And Jerome betrayed us last year. You didn't really talk to anybody outside the mystery. And Joy, she was gone last year." Fabian explained. I seemed so obsessed about this mystery. What exactly is the mystery about anyways? I still haven't been told!

Just before I was about to ask, Fabian replied "I'll tell you more about the mystery when you get more used to this situation." I nodded, and took another bite into my apple. Still juicy and sweet.

I walked back out of the kitchen, and Fabian stayed behind, still eating his apple. I also noticed he was glaring back at Joy, who was also glaring at him. Amber watched them intensely, like she was really interested by them.

I want to find out more about Fabian and Joy eventually, but I have a shopping spree to go to. I walk over to her, where she was still watching them.

"Ready to go, Amber? I totally am." I said, and Amber nodded. We both ran upstairs to grab some money, and our coats.

"Amber, I don't think I have any money." I said, rummaging through all my things. I only had a few dollar bills, but that wouldn't buy me anything in London. I have no euros anywhere.

"I'm treating you to a spree, Nina! I didn't think you would have any money anyways! I'm prepared!" Amber said, smiling. I really didn't want her to spend her good money on me.

"Amber, I don't know if…" I started saying, but she quickly cut me off.

"If you refuse it, I will scream." Amber said, talking seriously. I grab my coat, and we head back downstairs. We tell everybody that we are going shopping, and they all wave good-bye to us. Other than Joy, who was no longer looking at Fabian, but talking to him.

Fabian was about to say something to me, but Joy stopped him. I wanted to slap her right in the face. Whoa, did I just think that? She must really be my mortal enemy. I can feel it.

* * *

><p>The taxi pulls up towards a small store, called "JJ's Canvas". Amber and I step out of the taxi, and she pays the driver. The taxi soon drives away, and I look up at the shop. Was it some sort of art place? I didn't think Amber was an arty sort of person. Maybe I was wrong. It's not like I know anything about her anyways.<p>

"Do you want to shop here? I just asked the driver to drop us off in town. There are a lot of stores to see." Amber said, eyeing the store herself. I'm not that interested in art. It's kind of boring to me.

I shook my head, and we walked down the street. Amber was right; there are plenty of shops here. One of them caught my eye, and Amber noticed me looking at it. It was a book store, which looked more like an antique shop.

"Can we go in there?" I asked Amber, and she nodded. We walked in, and the place looked old. Like nobody has walked in it in years. I look around the dusty shelves, looking for something maybe Fabian would like. He is constantly reading books about Egypt. Maybe I could find an Egyptian book he would like.

I don't think anybody else but Amber and I are in the store. I don't see a soul here. I keep looking through the dusty books, trying my best to find an interesting book for Fabian. Amber stayed at the front entrance, probably not wanting to get any cobwebs in her hair. There were a lot of them.

A certain book caught my eye, since it wasn't dusty at all. It was like it actually had been touched recently. I picked it up, and read the title. "Anubis Legends." That was the name of the house! I grabbed the book, and then looked to see if there was any place to buy it.

"Find anything interesting? I have no idea why you would pick such a place. Well, yeah I do." Amber said, giggling. What was so funny? What is because of the mystery? Mysteries are usually dark and scary. Did it have to do with something in the house?

"Yeah, I just don't know if I am supposed to buy it, or…" I replied.

"Well, you figure that out, I need some fresh air. I'll wait for you outside." Amber said, and she walked back outside. She left me in a dark, creepy, abandoned book store. That's kind. I ignore the thought, and I look around for somebody to help.

I can't find anything in here.

"Take the book and go, no money is nessasairy." Somebody said, from the end of the store. I don't even have money, Amber has it. I totally forgot.

I don't want to take a book without paying, that really wouldn't be nice.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Get out of my shop, girl!" The voice boomed back, strong enough to blow me against the door. I bite my lip to keep myself from screaming. That was extremely uncalled for. I open the door quickly, and step out holding the book. Amber looked when the door opened, and asked what the big noise was, and I told her I just dropped a bunch of books.

We started walking again, and we stopped at a small café. We both had a croissant, and then we went back to walking. Amber soon started complaining about walking, and stopped me.

"Nina, we have been walking around for hours! My feet are killing me!" Amber said, moaning.

"You can go, Amber. I think I want to go back to that book store to look around. I have a few American dollars, and I am sure that's enough for a taxi to get home." I said, and Amber sounded relived. She soon called over a taxi, and drove away, saying she would call me when she got back to the house.

I wasn't really interested in looking at the book store again. I had Fabian's book, and that is all I needed from there. It was getting late too, so I wasn't sure if I wanted to go far. The book store was all the way back.

I was in front of a cupcake store, and decided to walk in. It smelled sweet, full of different sugars. An old lady is at the counter, serving a little girl. She smiled at her blue cupcake, which had yellow sprinkles all over it. The old lady looks over at me, and waves me over. I walk over, and see all the different cupcakes.

There must be a hundred different cupcakes in the display case.

"After I close tonight, I have to throw them all out. You can take as many as you'd like. By now, they are getting a bit stale, and I don't want to charge anything for them." The old lady said, and I looked back at the cupcakes. She was going to throw out all these beautiful cupcakes. It would be polite to take some.

I'll buy one for everybody. How many people are there? I'll just get ten, and hope for the best. I pick out a rainbow of colors, each one having a different color. The old lady hands me them, and I thank her.

I walk outside, and breathe in the fresh air. It was late. I should be getting back to the house. I didn't see any taxis out though.

"**You really are a stupid girl, aren't you?"**

I turn around, to see some sort of ghost figure. I open my mouth to scream, but nothing comes out. She smiles evilly, and chuckles.

"**You don't know anything, Nina."**

How does she know my name? And how is this possible? Ghosts aren't real, or they aren't supposed to be.

"Who are you, and how do you know my name?" I whisper, and the ghost laughs.

"**Doesn't matter, Nina. I'm just hear to warn you, anyways."**

"Warn me, about what?"

"**Them."**

I turn around again, and see a group of boys. They looked strong, but looked to be around my age. I gulped, and started scooting back. It didn't make a difference.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading once again! I love writing for you guys! I am thanking all reviewers, I can't message all of you, sadly. I now have 24 reviews, 16 people who put it in their favorites, and 13 people who have it in their alerts. I am so happy! I am always taking ideas, so tell me! And once again, I never read my stories, so if something is seriously wrong with this chapter, PM me immediately! I will update once I have six more reviews!<em>

**Write you soon!**

**~JessIsTheBest~**


	5. Chapter 4: A Catch and Fall Sort of Day

**Chapter 4 (Amber's POV)**

* * *

><p>"I'm back!" I shouted, and I walked inside. Fabian was back on the couch, reading some other Egypt book. He is probably trying still how to get across that section in the tunnels. I wonder when we are going back up there. We haven't since Nina lost her memory of everything here.<p>

Fabian looked at me, probably looking for Nina, who isn't with me. Was it right for me to leave her there alone? I said I would call her; I should defiantly do that now. Well, I can call in a few minutes. That shouldn't change anything. I skip over to Fabian, and sit next to him. He is reading about the mask.

"So, where's Nina?" Fabian asks, as he flips the page.

"Oh, she wanted to stay." I said, and Fabian immediately turned his head to face me.

"You left her there alone, when she doesn't remember London at all?" Fabian said, instantly getting up and walking towards his dorm. I followed him. I didn't think that through.

"Oo, forgot about that." I said, as Fabian grabbed his phone from his night stand. He scrolled through his numbers, until he gave up and just typed it in. He put in on speaker, and it started ringing. I could see his palms were sweating, and he was nervous.

One day, I plan on getting Fabina back together. I am Amber Millington, I will not fail! Nina doesn't even remember that Fabian kissed Joy. Though Nina doesn't even know who Joy is anyways. Fabian would never lie to Nina, so she will find out eventually.

The phone kept ringing, until Nina finally picked up. She was panting, and breathing really fast.

"Fabian? Thank God." Nina said through breaths.

"Nina, what's wrong? Where are you?" Fabian asked, pacing the room. I sat on his bed, not knowing what was going on. I should have not left Nina stay. Now I feel terrible. I stay quiet, so I don't interrupt his and Nina's conversation.

"I was walking, and some guys approached me, and…" Nina said, but Fabian cut her off.

"What did they do, Nina?" Fabian asked, putting his head in his hands. He looked up when Nina spoke again.

"They beat me up, thinking I had money. And when they found out I didn't, they beat me up again. I managed to get away, but they can't be far." Nina said, still panting.

"Ok, where are you Nina? What street? I'm coming to get you." Fabian said, taking a Sticky Note from his desk.

"Um, I don't know, I'm not near a street. I…" Nina was cut off, as the phone went dead. Fabian frantically called into the phone, but the line soon cut off. Fabian threw his phone at the wall, and it shattered. I didn't know Fabian got so aggressive.

He moved past me, and went flying out the door. I grabbed his phone, which still surprisingly worked since only the case had broken. I quickly called Nina again, as I followed Fabian. He was heading out towards his car.

The phone picked up again, and it wasn't Nina. Some guy I never heard before answered. He was going to say more, but a guy in the background told him to hang up, and soon the line went dead.

Fabian opened the car door, and jumped in. I jumped in the back, not wanting to sit near Fabian. He is really protective of Nina. I could see why he was acting like this. I didn't want him touching me though. I was sort of the one who got Nina in this mess.

I buckled in, and Fabian floored it, which I am shocked nobody on campus noticed. It was late, but many kids were still up. He sped towards the city, which was only about a few miles away. I leaned my head against the window, and closed my eyes. The speed of the car made me a bit dizzy. Closing my eyes helped.

"Amber, I need you keep a look out for Nina. A-Are you alright?" Fabian asked me, looking at me through his mirror. My eyes were still closed.

"Yeah, I'm just not very good with speed." I whisper.

"I'm sorry, I'll slow down. Just keep a look out, okay?" Fabian asked me again.

"MmmHmm." I said, and I opened my eyes to look out the window. We were near the book store. Nina said she was going to it. I told him to stop the car, and he pounded on the breaks. Nina had to be near here. Unless she lied, though Nina doesn't lie. Well, the Nina I knew before didn't, unless it was about the mystery.

I stepped out the car, and so did Fabian. I walked towards the book store, and looked around it. No Nina. Did she actually come here again? But if the guys were chasing her, I guess she could be somewhere else.

Yet, in the alley behind the book store, there was Nina, leaning against the wall of the store, still breathing hard. I pointed her out, and Fabian looked at her. He quickly ran over to her, and hugged her tightly. I followed, also giving her a hug.

"Nina, are you hurt? Where did those guys go?" Fabian said, and I noticed he had tears falling down his cheeks. Just thinking that Fabian loved Nina so much made me smile. But it soon faded.

"T-They cut me, and my leg, and…" Nina started out, but she fainted right in front of us. Fabian caught her, and picked her up. We walked back to Fabian's car, and he lied Nina down in the back. He asked if I would drive, and I agreed.

Fabian sat next to Nina, and stroked her hair. She had a big bruise by her eye, and a bunch of small cuts. Her leg looked also badly bruised. They really beat her up. I started the car, and I followed the road home.

As I drove, I could hear them both talking. Nina must have woken up. She was still laying down, right next to Fabian, who was still stroking her hair.

"Nina, do you want us to go to the hospital, or try to hide this again?" Fabian whispered to her, and Nina moaned.

"I don't even care anymore, Fabes." Fabian said, and he sighed. I felt so bad right now. If I had made her go home, or stayed with her, things could be different.

"I need to know if you're in that much pain or not. I don't want you to be uncomfortable. What else did they do to you, Nina? I'll find them, and I swear…" Fabian said, but Nina spoke before he could finish. I am kind of eavesdropping, aren't I? I can't help it though, this conversation seems too important.

"Like I said, they cut me a lot, but that only left some small cuts. They bruised me up pretty bad too. And yes Fabian, how could I not be in pain? I have been running from those stupid guys, and I fell head first on the cement." Nina said, sitting up. I could see hear eyes were all red, and tears were streaming down her face. "I don't get why it had to be me."

Fabian put his arm around her, and told me to drive to the hospital.

"They can find out who did it, since they obviously have touched her." Fabian said, seeming more angry when he mentioned the last part. Nina kept crying, and I started driving towards the hospital. I handed Fabian his broken phone, and he took it silently.

Just then, my own phone rang. I took it out of my pocket, and Patricia was calling. I picked it up, and Patricia yelled into the phone.

"Where the heck are you guys? It's ten o'clock, and Victor is really mad!" Patricia whispered, and I could hear Victor yelling. He was super loud, and yelling about how irresponsible we all are. He didn't know that Nina got beaten up.

"Nina got hurt, so we are going to the hospital. Tell Victor. Bye." I quickly ended the call, not wanting to argue with Patricia.

"Oh, and make sure Nina that you act like you remember everything. We don't want to get caught." Fabian said quietly to her, and Nina nodded. I soon got to the hospital, and pulled in. The parking lot was vacant.

I open the car door to step out, and I also opened Fabian's. Fabian offered to pick Nina up, but she refused. When she first stepped out the car, she practically fell over. But she was able to stand, only being able to limp. So in the end, Fabian picked her up.

We walked into the hospital, and it was completely silent. My phone broke the silence again, and one of the nurses pointed to a sign, saying no cell phones. I walked outside, and I picked it up. It was Patricia again.

"Patricia, I already told you…"

"Amber, I know, just listen. Vera can't make it so I'm on the way. And I think I know how to get Nina's memory back. I'll tell you when I'm there. I got to go, phone's dying." Patricia said, as she hung up. Getting Nina's memory back was the last thing on my mind. I just wanted her to be okay.

I walk back into the hospital, and Fabian is sitting there. Nina is already gone. I sit next to him, and he look over at me.

"Look, Amber, I didn't mean to be so mean earlier. I was just nervous." Fabian said, and I nodded.

"It's alright, Fabian. Really. She's going to be okay and Patricia's on her way. She thinks she knows how to get Nina's memory back. Things could go back to normal." I said, and Fabian smiled.

"Cool. I'm going to go check on Nina. When Patricia gets here, come and get me." Fabian said, and he walked back through the hospital doors.

_Thank you for reading! I now have 33 reviews! Woo! Once I get six more reviews, I will post the next chapter! And if anything is wrong with this chapter, tell me ASAP!_


	6. Chapter 5: A Plan and A Scare

**Chapter 5 (Nina's POV)**

* * *

><p>"Well, nothing too serious." The doctor said, as she walked into my hospital room. That had put me in a room, to keep me comfortable while they checked all the tests. Fabian and I had been talking for a while, and he tried his best to help me forget about what happened.<p>

Fabian smiled, but a smile never formed across my face.

"You have a mild concussion, which might cause some slight amnesia and some headaches. Your ankle is sprained, but it's alright to walk on. And for all the bruises and cuts, there is nothing we can do, but we are giving you a prescription for pain. We got the identities of the boys that were with you, but their identities are confidential." The doctor said. "They are in deep trouble, don't worry. And happily, you can go home tonight." And the doctor left the room, leaving Fabian and I alone.

Patricia then walked in, with Amber next to her. Patricia gasped, looking at all the bruises on me. She quickly covered her mouth, not meaning to be rude.

"Um, wow. I'm so sorry, Nina." Patricia said, still in shock. I gave her a small smile, and she gave one back. "I'll talk about my idea for your memory when your better. Are you ready? Because everyone from the House is waiting for you back home." Patricia said, and I nodded.

I got up slowly, and grabbed my coat off the chair. Fabian kept his arm around me, supporting me in case I fall. We all walked out of the hospital, with Fabian's arm staying around me the whole time. Patricia and Amber were talking a bit, but not much. They sometimes would look over at me, and then back at each other.

"I have my car, and Fabian has his. So, should I take Amber and Fabian takes Nina?" Patricia asked, and Fabian nodded in agreement. Amber smiled at the thought of Fabian and I alone, but I was too tired to do anything about it. I got in the passenger seat of Fabian's car, and he stepped in the driver's seat. Patricia drove away first, with Amber waving politely as they did.

I closed my eyes, as Fabian drove us home. The streets were silent, and the city was practically dead. It was Sunday, which meant everybody had to either go to school or work tomorrow. Fabian stayed silent, as we drove closer and closer to the house.

I wanted to fall asleep so badly, yet I can't. I can't get the images of those boys' faces. They scared me. I am so glad they found out who they are. They can go to jail, or JUVY, or wherever they're heading.

"Nina, you asleep? We're back." Fabian said, gently touching my hand. I quickly forced it away from him, and he apologized. I took off my seatbelt, and got out of his car. Fabian rushed towards my side, and put his arm back around me. Patricia's car was already parked, and they were probably inside. We walked in, and Patricia wasn't lying when she said everybody was waiting.

They were all standing by the door, literally waiting for me. And I was right; Patricia and Amber were with them. Nobody said a word, not even Amber, who talks 24/7.

I slid past everyone, up to my room. I can't get comfort from people I don't remember. Only Fabian could help me, nobody else.

I noticed that the doctor said concussions can cause amnesia. I hit my head today, but not that hard. Did my previous incident cause this? Maybe I would remember everything one day. I smile hit my face, and it felt good. It felt right.

I sat up on my bed, and looked at my alarm clock. It was one in the morning. I am so tired, that I literally fall asleep, seconds after looking at the clock.

_I was running, getting absolutely nowhere. I could see Amber, and some others, waiting on the other side of the bridge. They were all laughing, joking around with each other. Fabian was also over there, laughing along. I wanted to cross; I wanted to be with them, laughing. I tried to cross the bridge, but something pushed me away._

_A dark figure formed in front of me, laughing. It was the same figure that warned me about the boys, seconds before they arrived. She looked at me, and laughed._

"_Chosen One, you can't simply take your memory back! You think it's that easy! You must see to believe again, Chosen One!" The figure said, and then started chanting. I ignored it, and realized over that bridge, was my memories. Amber, and Patricia, but I remembered Fabian. Why was he over there?_

"_I remember him." I said, pointing to him._

"_Not for long. Fabian is out of the picture, dearie. Once you wake up, he will be gone. You must see to believe!" The voice said, and went back to chanting the past sentence. How could she make me forget him? How is that possible?_

_This has to be a dream._

_I ran over to the bridge again, and I was once again pushed back. I needed to get there. And what did she mean, by "You must see to believe"? Would I even remember when I wake up? Am I going to forget everything I have been told? Is Amber going to be a complete stranger once again? I can't even cry._

"_Fabian! Amber! Can you hear me?" I shout. They don't stop laughing, but Fabian looks at me for a split second. Then, he goes back to laughing with everyone._

"_Please! You can, Fabian! Don't stay over there! Come here!" I shouted, but this time he doesn't even look. _

_And then, I wake up._

I wake up in a sweat, and look around. This place isn't familiar. And that dream, I remember seeing some people, but it's like I was in a fog. And some figure was chanting something, like "Believe to see", or "See to believe". Where am I?

Some blonde figure slept in a bed across the room, and I had an instant déjà vu. I know her, she was from the dream.

Somebody knocks at the door, and it opens. Some boy with black hair and a smile came in.

"Nina, Patricia just told me how…" He started, but I quickly cut him short.

"I'm sorry, but who are you again?" I asked, walking towards him. Another déjà vu. He was in my dream, too. I just can't remember his name. What was it? And who is he to me?

"N-Nina, it's me, Fabian." Fabian said, his face growing worried.

I shook my head, not sure if that was his name. Fabian doesn't ring a bell. Fabian, Fabian. Nope, nothing.

"Okay, you need to trust me, Nina. I know how to fix this. Your friend, Patricia, told me. Can you just follow me, please? You'll remember again, I promise." Fabian said, and something told me I could trust him. So, he took my hand, and led me to a group of people. The blonde girl had followed us, staying quiet.

There stood other people from my dream. The dark-skinned boy and the Goth girl. They were standing by a door, which looks like it goes downstairs in this house. They smile at me, but I look down.

"We have a problem. She's forgotten more this morning. Everything I told her, and even me. Do you really think showing her the tunnels will work, Patricia?" Fabian said, asking what I am assuming is Patricia.

"Fabian, I asked a professional on this. She might remember the mystery and us if she sees it. She isn't going to believe without seeing." Patricia said. That phrase was from my dream. That's all I really remember from it. Could it work? Could I remember everything? A little joy went through me, and I smiled.

"Alright, let's go." Fabian and the rest of them led me downstairs, and it didn't hit me. It just looks like a room with some chemistry stuff in here. They walked me towards some sort of door, and entered some numbers. It opened, surprising me.

We walk in, and it looks like a study. There was a desk, and some bookshelf. Some chairs too.

"Nina doesn't have her amulet, so somebody needs to stay behind, and give up there's for now." Fabian said, and the dark-skinned boy handed me his amulet. I took it, and thanked him. I put it around my neck, and then asked why I needed it.

"If you don't, a booby trap blinds you for a whole day. I have been blinded, sadly." The blonde said, stepping near the bookshelf. Patricia and Fabian (who led me with him) stepped by the bookshelf, and the blonde pulled down a book. We spun around, and Fabian was right. Something scanned us, but stopped when it reached the amulets.

"Ring a bell?" Patricia asked, and I shook my head.

"We should just take her right to the current task. Maybe that will do it." Fabian said, and the others nodded. I had no idea what was going on, so Fabian led me through the tunnels.

And that's when I saw the giant space, between us and the other side.

* * *

><p><em>Oo, mysterious. What will happen? Will Nina remember? I now have 45 reviews! Thank you so much! Everybody who reviewed, I thank you deeply. Since you guys have been so kind, I no longer require a certain amount of reviews per chapter (so it would be nice if you did)! So, next chapter will be up soon! And sorry its so short! If I kept writing, there wouldn't be a cliffhanger! XD<em>

**Write back soon, **

**~JessIsTheBest~**


	7. Chapter 6: Remembering and Questioning

**Chapter 6 (Nina's POV)**

* * *

><p>My head started pounding, and I stepped closer towards the space. Everything started rushing to my head, giving me the biggest migraine ever. I fall to my knees, clutching my head and Fabian runs over to me.<p>

I started seeing everything, from when I first moved in. The mystery of the Cup of Ankh, and meeting everybody here. Kissing Fabian. The amulets from the downstairs tunnels, and when Amber went blind for the day. And when Joy kissed Fabian, and how this whole accident started…

Memories back and forth, I felt literally jumping into my head. Fabian couldn't help me. He just watched in complete horror, as I stayed on my knees, clutching my head. Tears were falling down my face.

And then, the memories stopped. I had them all back. My head kept pounding, but I remembered everything. Every single memory I had lost, was back. I wanted to tell Fabian, tell him I remember everything. But the pain in my head, didn't allow me to.

"Maybe we shouldn't have brought her here, Patricia." Fabian said, getting on his own knees, in front of me. "Nina, do you remember anything?" Fabian said, and I looked at him, letting go off my throbbing head.

"I...I...I gotta get outta here." I said, getting up and running out of the tunnels. I fell down there? I remember Joy had kissed Fabian, and I knew a way to get across. And I looked too far, and I fell. And then I saw Senkhara, and everything went black. And from then, I woke up in my room, with Fabian and Amber.

"Nina, wait!" Fabian yelled, but I kept going. I ran out of the tunnels, out of the study, out of the basement, and all the way outside. I don't even know why I am so upset. What is because Joy kissed Fabian? After all his help through this, I should forgive him. But something tells me I can't.

I hadn't finished crying from the Masquerade ball, so I ended up crying, sitting by the school. Nobody was around. Even Fabian stayed far. I wiped my eyes, and looked at the school. I could remember every fact I was told. That made me smile.

I got up, and walked to the garden. The aroma of flowers smelled beautiful. I fingered one of the red roses, and sniffed it. It smelled as good as it looked.

"Hey, Nins, you okay?" It was Patricia, who walked over to me. Fabian, nor Amber was with her.

"I remember, everything. It was just a bit hard to handle. I'm glad you thought of that, Patricia. Your really smart, you know." I said, and Patricia hugged me.

"Well, I wouldn't say that. And really? What did happen then, Nina?" Patricia asked.

"I don't know how I got by the side of the house, like Fabian said, but I fell down that giant gap, and then saw Senkhara, and it went black from then." I said, and Patricia pursed her lips.

"Wow."

"HELP! FABIAN'S IN TROUBLE!" Amber was yelling, as she ran towards us.

"Okay, what happened, Amber?" I asked, and she took a deep breath.

"Well, maybe I am exaggerating, but he seems really mad. He can't find you, and apparently he thinks you've remembered, and there is something you are angry about." Amber said. "And you must if you know my name! Yay!" She jumped, clapping her hands.

"Where is he?" I asked her, and she pointed towards the house.

"House, duh!" Amber said.

I wandered into the house, and went to go find Fabian.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for EXTREMLY short chapter! I didn't want to leave you hanging! I have a writing competition tom, so idk when the next chapter will be up. SIBUNA!<em>

**~JessIsTheBest~**


	8. Chapter 7: A Fabina Reunion

**Chapter 7 (Nina's PV, Final Chapter)**

"Fabian?" My question bounced off the walls, around the house. I don't think anybody is here. I walk towards Fabian's room, and he was sitting on his bed, writing in his journal. I knocked, even though the door was wide open. He looked up at me, and called me in.

"Nina, do you remember?" He asked me, and I sat down next to me. We looked into each other's eyes, and we kissed. It felt purely magical, like we were two puzzle pieces that fit together. We separated, and Fabian smiled.

"That's a yes?" He asked, still smiling.

"Yes." I said, smiling back.

We kiss again, and Amber walks in. She lets out a squeal of joy, and we stopping kissing to look at her. She blushes, and claps her hands together.

"Nina and Fabian, are we Fabina again?" Amber asked, still blushing.

"Well," Fabian asked. "Are we Nina?"

"Yes!" I replied happily, and Amber ran out of the room, shouting that Fabina was back.

And we kiss once more, happy that everything was perfect, for at least right now.

_Super, super, short! Lol it's very fluffy. It has been a pleasure writing this story! Once I have an idea, I shall write again!_

TTFN, JessIsTheBest


End file.
